LBD
by Rhiannon Be
Summary: A one shot inspired by the photos of Paige in that dress. Emily doesn't let the fact she is at work get in her way.


Emily idly wiped over the table in front of her as she day-dreamed out of the Cafe's window. She was halfway though a night shift on a Tuesday night, the slowest night and was finding it hard to keep her mind on the job.

So many things were going on right now and even though that wasn't really anything new, what she was thinking about did not involve A, her friends or even her family. Her mind was filled with thoughts of two girls. One blonde, one brunette and so very different from each other.

She wondered how it was possible to have feelings for two people who shared absolutely no common traits. When Alison first come back, Emily believed there were true feelings stirring up inside of her. After letting herself explore the relationship a little more she had found it now felt more like a morbid fascination. Like a need to search the other girl for all of her lost feelings and make her finally give something back. The more she thought about it, the more empty she felt and the more her thoughts turned to Paige.

A girl who looked inside Emily and saw nothing but goodness, who had the ability to make Emily feel like nothing else mattered besides the both of them.

She sighed and walked behind the counter.

"Hey Emily, I'm going to head off, it's pretty quiet so it's cool if you close up early tonight." Zack, her boss said as he slipped on his jacket.

"Oh and there is a phone order ready to go on the counter, see you."

She gave him a wave as he left the store and pretended to clean the counter until he was out of eyesight.

She threw the cloth across the bench and sat down on the stool behind the coffee machine. She had finished most of the work and planned on watching the clock until she could leave.

After ten minutes of flipping through a month-old magazine she tossed it aside and wondered what everyone else was doing. She wondered what Paige was doing.

Tuesday night, 7pm, she was probably at home watching some old TV show re-run. Snuggled up in that big soft bed of hers and smelling like coconuts from the shower wash she used. Her hair would be damp and her skin soft and pink from the hot shower. Would she be wearing that big floppy shirt she loved so much, the one that was so easily lifted up and over her head?

Emily was so caught up in the vision she didn't hear the bell on the door ring and someone approach the counter.

"Uh hello?"

Emily blinked in surprise as her pleasant day dream was popped by the familiar voice.

She leaned around the coffee machine, unsure if she had actually heard the voice outside of her head and was struck by what she saw.

Paige McCuller's, the girl whom she had just been thinking about was standing right there, looking unbelievably hot.

"Emily?" Paige saw her peeking around the machine.

"Paige, hey." She stepped around to the counter and continued to stare. She had never seen Paige like this before. The taller girl wore an off the shoulder short black dress that accentuated her best features. Her toned arms and strong shoulders were bare and Emily followed their outline all the way down to long legs.

_Jesus. _Thought Emily._ When did she learn to walk in heels like that?_

"I've got some coffees to pick up." Paige tucked a strand of hair behind her ear subconsciously, aware of Emily's roaming eyes.

Emily took a few seconds to respond, she was finding it hard to look away.

"Oh right, the phone order?" She finally came back to earth.

Paige nodded.

"We don't usually get orders over the phone and it's even stranger that it came from you, why didn't you just come in?" Emily asked as she rang up the total on the register.

"Well I had to force myself to leave the house wearing this and I kind of wanted to limit the amount of places I'd have to be in." Paige hugged herself with one arm and smiled softly, as if that answer made any sense at all.

Emily frowned.

"What the hell are you talking about? Paige you look amazing."

The taller girl ducked her head "Thanks."

Emily watched the other girl go through her shy actions and a warm feeling ran through her body. Something she hadn't felt in weeks, something she hadn't felt since she'd broken up with Paige. Love, pure unconditional love.

Paige looked up just in time to see the look on Emily's face, one she had not expected to see. Perhaps she was just projecting herself. Wishful thinking.

Emily however was thinking more clearly than she had in weeks and in an instant, with Paige standing in front of her, made a decision.

"So are you going somewhere?" Emily asked.

"Ah yeah, I'm actually on a date." Paige said looking a little sheepish. "She's taking me to a fancy restaurant out of town."

Emily didn't let this information fully enter her brain. If she did, she probably wouldn't have the nerve to do what she was planning.

"And you stopped for coffee?"

"Well it's a half hour drive and she really likes coffee. She was going to pick them up herself so I didn't have to come in but there was nowhere to park so..."

"So you didn't have to come in here?" Emily said bemused.

Paige ducked her head again. "Yeah, I was serious about getting as little exposure as possible. I mean, I like this dress but I feel kinda naked. Plus I wasn't sure if you'd be working or not."

The last sentence made Emily a little sad. It was her fault Paige was feeling exposed in front of her. Paige had always worn her heart on her sleeve and now she felt she had to hide all of that, just because Emily had turned her away.

"Paige, I'm extremely thankful there are no parks outside right now."

Paige looked up in surprise as Emily came around to her side of the counter.

"You are stunning." Emily took hold of her hand. "And that has nothing to do with the way you're dressed, even though I'm not complaining." She ran her eyes over Paige once more, causing the other girl to cross her legs at the ankle and smile a little. Paige didn't try to hide herself or look away, she wanted Emily to look at her.

This display of confidence struck Emily like a lightning bolt and she knew she had to make a move fast, before this moment was lost. She pulled Paige's hand so the other girl had to follow her back behind the bench.

"I'm not happy with how things are between us." She was staring at the other girl, holding her in place so she couldn't look away.

Paige felt the counter behind her and rested her hands on it, she needed something to hold onto before she reached out to Emily. That was the last thing she wanted to do while on a date with someone else.

"I thought things were okay..." Paige replied.

Emily shook her head and took a step closer.

"Okay isn't okay." She reached past Paige and turned one of the coffee cups around to face her, her hand brushing Paige's arm on it's way back.

"Rachael?" She stayed close, looking questioningly from the name on the cup.

"She...she's nice." Paige said, almost sounding defensive.

Emily leaned in as close as she could without actually touching Paige. She knew by the other girl's lack of trying to leave that she was in control. What she wanted to happen was going to happen.

"But she isn't me is she?" Her lips were teasingly close and Paige audibly swallowed, afraid to answer.

"She doesn't know that if you're kissed here..." She placed her lips on the sweet spot she knew hid along Paige's collar bone.

Paige's grip tightened on the counter as he eyes fluttered shut.

"That you can't help but close your eyes and enjoy it." Emily continued placing kisses along Paige's bare shoulders. She could feel the taller girl's breathing become heavier and smiled to herself at the affect she could instantly have on her.

She placed her hands on Paige's hips and moved up her neck as her kisses changed into small nips. She stopped to suck on the pulse point just below Paige's jawline which caused Paige to gasp before her eyes snapped open.

"Emily..." Her voice was like crumpled paper. "I can't do this."

Emily stayed close and as she spoke. Paige could feel the words run across her cheek.

"You don't have to do anything Paige." She pressed herself against the other girl and with a look, gave her one last chance to leave.

Paige's only response was to let her eyes close again as she felt Emily lean in to kiss her. Familiar lips found each other and they both relished in the heat rising within and between their bodies. Emily didn't wait for the kiss to naturally progress and pushed her tongue forward, squeezing Paige's hips at the same time. Paige let out a moan and tangled her hands through Emily's hair, opening her mouth and giving the other girl full access to explore.

There was nothing Emily wanted to do more than kiss this girl for as long as she could. She wanted to drink up that taste and smell, fill her senses and drown blissfully in Paige. But she knew there was a time limit to do what she wanted, to do what she had been thinking about since Paige had walked in.

She revisited the place on the taller girls neck as she ran her hands down to the bottom of the dress. She dragged her teeth across the flesh and pushed her hands under the fabric, cupping Paige's firm backside.

Paige's hands were still clinging into Emily's hair, somewhere inside she was afraid letting go would release her from this dream. Keeping contact she let her arms fall around Emily's neck, bringing them face to face again.

Emily gave in once more, claiming Paige's mouth with her own for a few moments, before sliding down her body and kneeling in front of her.

Paige looked down at her, biting her lip in anticipation.

Emily dragged her nails across skin and pushed the dress up further, so Paige's underwear was visible but not so much as she could see everything. She wanted the dress to be a part of this, she wanted to feel it cling to Paige's body.

She kissed the black material and felt Paige's damp arousal and the thought of what was underneath was enough to drive her crazy. Emily pulled the underwear down and let them fall around Paige's ankles.

"What if someone comes in?" Paige asked breathlessly.

Emily ignored her and continued making a path of wet kisses between Paige's legs, pausing to bite down on a few favourite spots.

Paige's head fell back and all thoughts of anything else evacuated her mind, her hands once again tangled in Emily's hair. The dark haired girl ran her lips all over Paige, reclaiming the skin, breathing warm breath across what was almost lost to her. The limit on time had nothing to do with the intense need to move quickly, she just could no longer wait to have the girl in front of her.

"She doesn't know how hot you get when I do this." Emily gave Paige's pulsing centre the attention it needed.

Slowly sucking her clit into her mouth and sliding her tongue across the silky point.

Paige could not contain the long moan that filled the empty café. She was completely taken over by the feeling of Emily's lips on her. There was nothing else, just her warm lips and wet mouth.

Emily let her tongue wander, licking and racking it back and forth. She followed the outline of Paige's opening, going around and around but never fully inside.

"Oh god Em." Paige gasped, her arousal was building a lot faster than usual.

Emily slowed down a little, savouring the taste and sounds coming from the other girl. She continued to tease Paige like this until Paige began to plead.

"Please Em...fuck me."

Emily responded with a moan of her own.

"She's never heard her name said like that, by you." Her mouth moved against Paige as she spoke, she could feel how close she was.

She flicked her tongue out and ran it upwards through the soft folds, pinpointing the bump inside with the tip of her tongue. Paige was almost panting and her hands were starting to cramp from holding Emily in place. She leaned one hand back on the counter, giving herself more support, she knew she was close.

"What was her name again?" Emily asked with no intentions of letting the other girl answer. She buried her head down so her tongue pushed along and finally inside Paige.

"Ohhh Em...Emmily." Paige bared down on the pressure the other girl was giving her as she came.

Emily held on as Paige pulled her against her, moving her tongue in and out, drinking up everything she had to offer.

She held onto her legs as they shook with the waves running though her body. Lightly licking until she felt the other girls breathing return to normal.

Emily pulled the underwear back up and let Paige adjust the dress as she stood back up.

Paige immediately pulled her into a bruising kiss, fueled on by the taste of herself on Emily's lips. She grabbed at the bottom of her shirt, pulling it out and running her hands up the shorter girl's back as she pulled her close.

"Hello?"

The doorbell had once again been ignored as someone entered and the girls pulled apart, lips red and out of breath.

They stepped into view, trying to look as normal as possible.

"Paige?" A dark haired girl stood on the other side of the counter, looking between the other two.

Paige was still finding it a little hard to speak as she pulled her dress down and went to the other girls side.

"Are you okay? I've been waiting for like half an hour."

Paige blinked as the situation sank in.

"Right yeah, the coffee." She looked at the two cups and then at Emily, who was looking very pleased with herself.

"Hi, I'm Emily." She gave the new girl a wave.

Paige's date rose her eyebrows then looked back to Paige.

"Paige? Who is this?" It was obvious something had gone on in her absence.

"This is Emily, she's...she's a..friend and Emily this is...uh, this is..." A panicked expression filled her face as she tried to remember the girls name.

She stammered before offering, "This is my date?" She said it like a question.

The girl made an unimpressed noise before reaching for one of the coffees.

"Seriously? It's written on the fucking cup." She took a sip and screwed up her face.

"Ugh why is it cold?"

The other two girls shared a look that was enough to explain everything.

"Ok, well you know what, this cup says Rachael, not 'your date'." And the door slammed as she left.

Emily switched the sign to CLOSED and it was only seconds before her hands were pulling that dress up again.


End file.
